


A First

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, First Time, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Phichit is the best best friend ever, a tiny bit of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."“Yuuri, you know I would never push or pressure you, right? If you are not ready now that’s fine. I will only do what you are comfortable with, when you are comfortable with it.” Yuuri nodded.“If it’s with you, Viktor, it’s fine. I know you would never hurt me. I trust you. I want you,” Yuuri breathed before pulling Viktor into a slowly increasingly heated kiss."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking 500 years to write this. I've been working extended/double shifts at work and then I got sick because I didn't take care of myself while doing that so... oops?  
> Have 11 pages of sin as my apology.

            Yuuri was fidgeting uncontrollably. The bouncing of his leg occasionally knocked his desk and jostled the laptop. “Do you think Viktor doesn't find me physically attractive?” Yuuri blurted out of nowhere.

            “Wow, okay, uhm what?” Phichit questioned over the Skype video call.

            “It’s just, I feel like maybe, I don't know, like he doesn't find me attractive, or something…” Yuuri trailed off.

            “First of all, who wouldn't find you attractive you are smoking,” Phichit said with a wink. Yuuri giggled a little bit. “Second, Viktor loves having sex. He's not shy about it. You're also engaged so it’s pretty likely he does,” Phichit made a face like the answer should have been obvious. “Third, what makes you think he doesn't?” Yuuri ducked his head and mumbled. “What was that?”

            “I said, Viktor and I haven't had sex yet!” Yuuri’s eyes widened in embarrassment at his outburst.

            “No way. Really?”

            “You're my best friend, Phichit. Wouldn't I have told you if I had lost my virginity?” Yuuri looked at Phichit who seemed to be at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed multiple times without uttering a thing.

            “Yuuri, you're a virgin?” Phichit finally asked. Yuuri groaned and dropped face first onto his desk. The conversation had taken a turn for the revealing without Yuuri meaning it to. “No, no, Yuuri don't be embarrassed. It's not a bad thing I'm just shocked. I mean you and Viktor are always so handsy and physically affectionate that I just assumed…” Phichit scratched at the back of his neck.

            “Well it's not as if we're not physically intimate at all. I mean we've hugged, held hands, kissed as everyone saw on global television,” Yuuri huffed. Phichit laughed. “We cuddle a lot, but we've just never had sex,” Yuuri finished.

            “Have you ever tried initiating sex with Viktor?” Phichit inquired.

            “Oh no, I'd be too embarrassed to ever do something like that.”

            “Why?”

            “Well I've never done something like that before, and I'd be too nervous that I'd mess something up, and Viktor means so much to me what if he hated me? What if he didn't want to take our relationship there? What if I wasn't good enough for him?” Yuuri worried.

            “What if those are some of the reasons that Viktor never made the first move himself?” Phichit countered.

            “Viktor? Be worried about those things? I don't think-“

            “Viktor is only human, remember? He may not show it, but he worries too sometimes. And if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that he cares about you more than anything. Well maybe not more than Makkachin,” Phichit joked. Yuuri huffed out a laugh. “Viktor would do anything to make you happy, including abstaining from sex if he thought that was what you wanted. You should talk to him,” Phichit suggested. Yuuri nodded.

            “Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Phichit.”

            “Any time,” Phichit smiled widely.

            “Well I guess I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later.”

            “Fine, fine. Let me know how things go,” Phichit said with a dramatically suggestive wink and eyebrow wiggle.

            “Ugh, you're gross. I hate you,” Yuuri laughed.

            “Love you too. Bye, Yuuri!” Phichit ended the call and the screen went dark. Yuuri felt as if a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders after opening up to Phichit. He decided to go soak in a hot bath before Viktor got home.

~

            Yuuri was relaxing on their couch with Makkachin and reading when Viktor walked in the door. “I'm home!”

            “Welcome home,” Yuuri called. Viktor wandered into their kitchen to set his bags down on the counter. He walked back toward Yuuri and placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead then sat down next to him to pet Makkachin. “How did running errands go?”

            “Fine, fine. I found everything on your list and a little something for dessert. Want to help me put the groceries away?”

            “Sure.” They both headed into the kitchen and began unpacking the bags.

            “So, what did you do while I was gone?” Viktor asked.

            “Well, I Skyped with Phichit for a while, took a bath, read,”

            “How is Phichit doing?”

            “Well, actually. He's enjoying having some down time since the season ended. Yesterday he went out shopping with his little sister. She's getting so big now. I haven't seen her since she visited him in Detroit when we trained there,” Yuuri mused. Viktor finished his bag and snuck up behind Yuuri to wrap his arms around his waist. He nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck.

            “Sounds nice. Mmm you smell good,” Viktor sighed.

            “I bought a new scrubbing body wash. Lavender and honey. I really like it. My skin feels great and it smells pretty,” Yuuri explained. Viktor slipped his hands up under Yuuri’s shirt to rub at his stomach. His fingers traced slow circles in Yuuri’s sensitive skin. Viktor froze when he felt Yuuri tense up in his arms.

            “Is this okay?” Viktor asked.

            “Yes,” Yuuri nodded. Viktor resumed his light touches as Yuuri tipped his head back against Viktor’s shoulder. His hands grew bolder, sliding up Yuuri’s sides. Yuuri gasped and let out a small moan at the ticklish feeling. Viktor sucked in a deep breath and exhaled hotly against Yuuri’s ear. He moved his hands to dig circles with his thumbs into Yuuri’s lower back. Yuuri felt his legs turn to jell-o and he hummed happily. Viktor began kissing, sucking, and nipping his way along Yuuri’s neck to where it joined his shoulder. The teasing touches caused Yuuri to sag in Viktor’s arms, forcing Viktor to wrap him in a tight embrace. When their bodies pressed together from shoulder to thigh Yuuri could feel Viktor hard against his backside. Yuuri jolted and stood rigidly in place. Viktor quickly realized their compromising position.

            “Ah, sorry,” he apologized and pulled away. Yuuri reached out and grasped his bicep before he could get out of arms reach. Viktor stopped and stared wide-eyed at Yuuri.

            “It’s uhm-it’s okay-I mean I liked-you didn’t… have to stop,” Yuuri stammered out. Viktor’s eyes managed to somehow widen further. He did not move, a conflicted look painted his face. Yuuri steeled himself with a deep breath. “Viktor, I want you to touch me,” he said calmly despite the pounding of his heart in his ears and the bright red blush coloring his cheeks. The words seemed to only further stupefy Viktor. He automatically slid his arms around Yuuri’s waist when the man stepped closer to him. Yuuri soothed his palms up and down Viktor’s back as if comforting a frightened animal.

            “Really?” Viktor asked incredulously. Yuuri pecked him lightly on the lips.

            “Really.” Viktor took a deep, shuddering breath.

            “I didn’t think you wanted that. You never really seemed interested in taking our relationship there. Whenever things would get heated you would pull away. Not that I minded. If you never wanted to have sex with me I would be fine with that. I want you, sex or not, because I love you,” Viktor admitted. Yuuri smiled softly then laughed at how silly they both were.

            “I love you too, Viktor. I was so nervous, I mean I’ve never…” Yuuri trailed off and hoped that he wouldn’t have to admit to being a virgin out loud twice in one day.

            “You’ve never? You mean you’ve never had sex with anyone before, Yuuri?” Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest and shook his head. Viktor laughed, the tension easing entirely from his body. “Yuuri, don’t be embarrassed about it. I don’t think any less of you,” Viktor reassured him. He tried to pull Yuuri away to look him in the eyes, but Yuuri stubbornly kept himself glued to Viktor’s chest. “Yuuri, love, look at me. Come on now,” Viktor chuckled. Yuuri reluctantly peeked at Viktor and allowed himself to be pulled in for a firm kiss. “Yuuri, you know I would never push or pressure you, right? If you are not ready now that’s fine. I will only do what you are comfortable with, when you are comfortable with it.” Yuuri nodded.

            “If it’s with you, Viktor, it’s fine. I know you would never hurt me. I trust you. I want you,” Yuuri breathed before pulling Viktor into a slowly increasingly heated kiss. He moaned into Viktor’s mouth when he tugged at Yuuri’s bottom lip with his teeth. For them this was familiar territory. Yuuri slid his hands up Viktor’s chest, around the back of his neck, and latched on to Viktor’s hair. Viktor groaned at the dull ache in his scalp. His hands dipped down to cup Yuuri’s ass and grind their hips together. Yuuri moaned lewdly at the friction. Viktor moved his mouth down to suck dark marks against his neck. Yuuri’s grip tightened in his hair.

            “Yuuri, if you keep this up, keep making those noises, I might just cum right here before I even get the chance to touch you.” Yuuri huffed a short laugh. “And I’d really like the chance to touch you first. May I?” Viktor looked Yuuri in the eyes as he asked. Yuuri nodded immediately.

            “Yes. Yes, of course.”

            “Bedroom?” Rather than answer, Yuuri pulled Viktor toward the bedroom. His nerves had nearly dissolved. Something Viktor always managed to do in the end. Knowing that he had been just as nervous about this as Yuuri had gave him a confidence boost. Viktor flopped down onto the bed on his back and spread his arms wide. Yuuri crawled up over him and allowed Viktor to wrap him up in his embrace again. They continued where they had left off in the kitchen, kissing and grinding against each other. The smacking of their lips was only interrupted by small grunts and moans. “How-how do you want to do this? I’m good either way. Any way you want me.”

            “Viktor, I think this time I’d like for you to make love to me,” Yuuri decided.

            “Don’t worry, Yuuri, you are in very capable hands,” Viktor teased as he squeezed Yuuri’s ass for emphasis. Yuuri laughed and smacked Viktor lightly on the chest. He appreciated that Viktor was trying to lighten the mood, but Yuuri was in a decidedly different type of mood. A new level of intimacy with Viktor was within his grasp, and he didn’t want to lose the moment. Viktor tugged on the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. “We should take this off,” he suggested. Yuuri grabbed his own shirt and wiggled it over his head. Viktor laughed when Yuuri’s head popped out, hair ruffled and glasses askew. “Ahh, that’s my sexy, little katsudon,” Viktor teased.

            “Viktor,” Yuuri pouted. Viktor laughed harder and pulled Yuuri’s glasses off to set them on the bedside table. He then helped Yuuri yank his shirt the rest of the way off. Viktor rolled over so that Yuuri was on his back before sitting back on his heels. His hands skimmed up from Yuuri’s ankles, over his knees, slid up the inside of his thighs, and came to rest at his hips where his pants met his bare stomach. Yuuri arched into Viktor’s touch. He lowered his head to mouth at the tiny stretch marks on Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri squirmed as Viktor’s breath and hair tickled their way across his stomach. Viktor tugged Yuuri’s pants off leaving him in only his underwear. Yuuri blushed and hid himself behind his hands. It was hard to be bared for Viktor who was still fully clothed. Viktor clasped Yuuri’s hands in his and removed them from his face so he could kiss him reassuringly.

            When Yuuri turned pliant under his touch, Viktor slid off the bed. Yuuri, alarmed, reached out for him. Viktor merely held up a finger to signal Yuuri to wait. He took his shirt off with a flourish and dropped his jeans quickly to the floor along with his underwear. Yuuri had seen Viktor naked before countless times, but never like that. Never naked and aroused, flushed, jittery with eager nerves for what they were going to do. Viktor returned to Yuuri on the bed. “Shit,” Viktor hushed.

            “What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

            “I don’t have any lube. I wasn’t exactly prepared for this to happen today,” Viktor looked dejected. Yuuri laughed at his disappointment.

            “Viktor, check in the drawer of my bedside table, would you?” Viktor gave Yuuri a suspicious look, but leaned over him to open the drawer. He pulled out a nearly half empty tube of lube.

            “Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed. A smug smile stretched his lips. “Tell me, Yuuri, what do you have this for?” Yuuri couldn’t look Viktor in the eyes.

            “I use it to fi-finger myself,” he admitted.

            “So dirty, my Yuuri. What do you think about when you finger yourself?” Yuuri bit his lip before responding.

            “You. I think about you.”

            “Mmm, what about me?” Viktor hummed as he began kissing a path up Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri gasped when Viktor mouthed at a particularly sensitive spot close to the apex of his legs.

            “Uhm, I think- I think about you touching me.”

            “Mhm, go on,” Viktor encouraged.

            “I think about your hands and your mouth leaving marks all over my body-ah!” Yuuri’s words dissolved into a long, low groan as Viktor sunk his teeth into the meat of Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri threaded his hands into Viktor’s hair as he switched to licking up his other thigh before creating a matching mark on Yuuri’s opposite leg. “Oh, Viktor,” Yuuri moaned.

            “Tell me more, Yuuri,” Viktor purred. He laid flat on his stomach and rested Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders. The view of Yuuri spread out for him sent chills of arousal down his spine. Covered in Viktor’s marks, hard and wet arousal bobbing against his stomach, chest heaving, eyes closed, and head thrown back. That coupled with the way Yuuri tugged at his hair had Viktor on edge. He dared not move too much against the sheets of the bed as he would surely cum just from the minor friction. Viktor popped open the lube and smeared some over his fingers. He placed one against Yuuri’s hole to rub slow circles against the rim. Yuuri tensed at the new feeling of someone else’s finger against him. Not just someone, though, but Viktor. The man he had wanted, fantasized about for years. Yuuri relaxed into the sensation. Viktor leaned forward to lick a stripe up Yuuri’s cock as he sunk the finger inside of him. Yuuri let out a high-pitched mewl. Viktor gave him now time to feel embarrassment at his reaction as he began to slowly slide his finger in and out of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri tightened up around the intrusion. “Yuuri, relax for me, love,” Viktor murmured and licked distractingly at the head of Yuuri’s cock.

            Viktor adjusted himself on the bed and took Yuuri’s erection into his mouth while pumping the rest with his free hand. The finger inside of Yuuri sped up. A stream of moans flowed from Yuuri as the pleasure of finally feeling Viktor overwhelmed him. When Viktor pressed a second finger in alongside the first Yuuri nearly squeaked. Yuuri melted under the unyielding stimulation from Viktor’s hands and mouth. His whole body felt alight and tingled with anticipation. Viktor was able to add a third finger quickly as Yuuri surrendered to him. He crooked his fingers to press heavily against Yuuri’s prostate each time his long fingers pushed inside. Yuuri alternated between thrusting up into Viktor’s warm mouth and down on the fingers stretching his hole. “Oh my god, Viktor, Viktor please, you have to-I’m going to-if you don’t stop-“ Yuuri whimpered when Viktor clamped his thumb and pointer finger around the base of his cock and pulled his mouth off. A disappointed look crossed Yuuri’s face when he removed his fingers, but Viktor had reached the end of his patience with Yuuri’s pleading words and moans still echoing in his mind. Viktor leaned over Yuuri and planted his forearms on either side of his head. Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face in his palms and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

            “You are still sure about this Yuuri? You still want to have me inside of you?” Viktor broke the kiss to give Yuuri an opportunity to back out before they continued. Yuuri wrapped is legs around Viktor’s hips and ground up against him. The feeling of Yuuri’s spit-slicked erection dragging hot against Viktor’s own short-circuited Viktor’s brain with a white haze of desire.

            “Yes, I’m sure. Viktor, please, just fuck me. I want you inside me so badly. I need you to take care of me,” Yuuri encouraged. Viktor immediately reached down to slick his cock with lube and line it up with Yuuri’s entrance. He paused to cast one last look up at Yuuri who simply rubbed his ass down against Viktor. Viktor pushed firmly until the head of his erection popped inside of Yuuri. He stopped to allow them both time to adjust to the heat and tightness. “Ohh,” Yuuri breathed at a loss for actual words. Viktor forced himself not to close his eyes from the burning pleasure. He wanted to watch Yuuri’s face as he slowly buried himself inside. Viktor inched his way in, pausing every time Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows at the near painful stretch. Once Viktor was fully seated inside of Yuuri they groaned in unison. Yuuri had never felt so full, his fingers nothing in comparison to the burning heat from Viktor’s cock. The drag of Viktor’s cock out, then back in, created flashes of pleasure that made hick cock throb between them. Little drops of precum pooled on Yuuri’s stomach. Viktor picked up his pace and Yuuri moaned louder with every thrust. The way Yuuri threw back his head and groaned out his pleasure was pornographic. Viktor tipped Yuuri’s hips, pushing his knees up towards his shoulders in order to press against Yuuri’s prostate while he fucked him. “Viktor, don’t stop,” Yuuri begged. He placed his palms firmly on the headboard and used his legs wrapped tightly around Viktor’s hips as leverage to rut himself back against Viktor.

            “Fuck, Yuuri, I’m not going to be able to last long,” Viktor admitted embarrassedly.

            “I’m not either. I’m so close already,” Yuuri dissolved back into unending moans as Viktor slammed into him. Tension pooled in his groin as his orgasm rushed closer, threatening to tip him over into bliss. All he could see was Viktor above him. All he could feel was Viktor’s body moving against his own. Everything melted away but Viktor. Viktor grunted through clenched teeth at the effort to hold back his orgasm. He reached down between them to pump at Yuuri’s cock. “Viktor!” Yuuri yelled as came from the dual pleasure. When Yuuri tightened around him Viktor allowed his own orgasm to overcome him. They both twitched and moaned as they held each other tightly. Viktor pressed lazy kisses to Yuuri’s chest and shoulder while Yuuri calmed his breathing to a more normal pace. Viktor was the first to pull away.

            “Come on, love, you’re going to want a shower after that. Trust me,” Viktor tried to prod Yuuri to get up off the bed. Yuuri did so grudgingly as the sated feeling that had rooted down to his bones told him it would be far better to never move from the bed again. He grumbled and stretched at the achy feeling in his lower back and ass. They were new, different, but not painful.

            “I don’t want a shower, I want a bath,” Yuuri insisted as Viktor guided him into the attached bathroom.

            “Okay, how you shower off quickly while I run you a bath. Then, you can soak while I shower off and I can join you. Hmm?” Yuuri smiled winningly at the compromise. Viktor melted at the sight. His Yuuri was so beautiful; and the trust he showed Viktor in allowing him to give Yuuri pleasure no one else had was a gift of a memory. Viktor couldn’t keep the adoring smile from his face if he had tried.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to scream about viktuuri or other various anime ships you can find me here: [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
